


Fancy Footwork

by Ellsey



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Figure skater Hiyori Sarugaki is making the big leap to Seniors this year, but one morning she gets some very surprising news that will change the trajectory of her career.





	Fancy Footwork

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 5 of Shiyori Week 2018! The theme was tackled.
> 
> This is actually basically a prologue to a Urayoru and Shiyori figure skating AU I've been writing. So hopefully it interests you enough to make you want to come back.

Hiyori Sarugaki hated mornings so much. Yet here she was, early in the morning, at the ice rink lacing up her skates. Just like every other day. She hated mornings, but she loved skating. So here she was. 

She yawned and stretched, then tip-toed over to the ice without bothering to put her guards on. She needed a sharpening soon anyway. Or at least that was her reasoning. The truth was she’d forgotten to take her guards off before stepping on the ice more than once in the early morning. A couple of rude awakenings like that and she just stopped putting the things on. 

This morning was not just practice, it was “Edging and Control” with the other high level skaters at the rink. The truth was these classes kind of excited her. She had just recently moved up to the Senior level, thus earning her place in this class. Plus it was taught by Kirio Hikifune, Hiyori’s personal coach. Coach Kirio was coach, mentor, and substitute mom for Hiyori. She had immigrated from Russia when Hiyori was very young, and had been the only coach Hiyori had every trained under. Hiyori was pretty sure Coach Kirio was the greatest person in the whole world, and she was the only person who seemed able to keep Hiyori on task. 

Hiyori rushed over to Coach Kirio and jumped to give her a big hug. “Goooooood morning Coach Kirio!”

Coach Kirio laughed. “And a very good morning to you Hiyori! Hope you’re ready to work hard today.”

“As ready as I ever am,” replied Hiyori.

As she turned to go warm up, Hiyori heard a familiar voice complain, “What? I don’t even rate a hello? Not even after I was gone for a week?”

Hiyori turned to the lanky blonde resting against the boards. “What you deserve is a boot to the face. But these are still pretty new, and I need them to last at least half the season, so you get a reprieve.”

Shinji Hirako shrugged. “You need to get good like me and get your boots sponsored.”

Hiyori scowled. “I think junior world champion is pretty good, idiot.”

Coach Kirio stepped in before things could get too heated. “See Shinji? I told you my sweet Hiyori missed you. Go on you two, give me some big swizzles down the side of the rink.”

Both Shinji and Hiyori knew better than to argue with their coach, and they set off with their usual warm-ups.

“So how was Japan anyway?” Hiyori asked Shinji as she pushed to try and keep up with him. His long legs definitely had an advantage when swizzling.

“Same as always. Amazing food, amazing crowds, great ice. Too bad you weren’t invited,” Shinji said airily.

“Bah, that’s just because I wasn’t at the Olympics,” Hiyori scoffed. “Just wait until I win a couple Grand Prixs this year. They’ll be begging me to come next summer.”

Shinji raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.”

The rink was filling in with the other high level skaters here for class. “Edge pulls everyone. Forward down this side and back on the other switching feet halfway through,” Kirio called out.

“So who did you harass into taking you out for food while I was gone?” Shinji asked her.

“Oh, I just stayed with Kirio,” Hiyori said with a smile. “She cooked and we watched movies and did all the fun stuff _you_ always complain about.”

“Hmmm...that’s good,” Shinji said. Hiyori was a bit surprised. Normally he’d have a sarcastic comeback, but he just looked thoughtful. Something wasn’t right. 

As class progressed though, Shinji was definitely quieter than usual. Hiyori decided to ask him what was going on as Coach Kirio started them on a footwork sequence. 

“What’s up with you Shinji? Get your heart broken over there in Japan?” she asked him

“What? No,” Shinji answered, looking confused.

“Then what’s going on? You actually look like you’re interested in improving your skating. That’s not like you at all,” Hiyori told him.

Shinji opened his mouth then shut it again quickly. He shook his head and said, “I’m just a little jetlagged. Brain fuzz and all that. You know how it is.” He must have been able to tell Hiyori wasn’t convinced because he quickly added, “Hey, I’ve got some good rink gossip for you.”

Hiyori wanted to press the matter of his weird behavior, but skating gossip was her weakness and Shinji knew it. She decided the other issue could wait for a bit. 

“Ooohhh, spit it out!” she said excitedly.

“Well, it seems we’re getting some new additions to the rink,” he replied, dragging out every word.

Hiyori’s excitement tempered a bit. “Eh, that’s not really that exciting.”

“Ah, but you don’t know _who_ it is yet.” Shinji’s voice hummed with excitement. “They’re not competition for either of us if that’s what you’re worried about. They’re dancers.”

“WHAT??” Hiyori practically screamed. Coach Kirio looked toward the pair, and Hiyori just waved and smiled then applied herself to the footwork she was supposed to be doing. “Why would ice dancers be coming here though? They must not be any good.”

“Oh, they’re good,” said Shinji, barely containing himself.

Hiyori stopped quickly and narrowed her eyes. “How good?”

Now Shinji was really enjoying himself. “Like national champion good.”

Hiyori’s mouth dropped. There was only one pair he could be talking about. “Shihouin and Urahara??”

“The very same,” Shinji smiled. “I heard from the man himself.”

Shinji and Kisuke Urahara had been friends for years, ever since they competed in the same Junior Grand Prix event. Hiyori didn’t really know Kisuke or his partner Yoruichi Shihouin, but they must be ok if they were friends with Shinji.

“Hiyori! Shinji! Get moving please!” The two of them jumped as Coach Kirio called them out and quickly began moving again.

“Let me guess, something happened with her dad?” Hiyori questioned. 

“How did you know?” Shinji asked her.

Hiyori smirked. “I heard her dad haaaaaaaaates Urahara and wanted her to partner with that snobby Byakuya Kuchiki. He refused to coach Urahara anymore. But of course Yoruichi is looooooove with him, so she threatened to leave Daddy. I didn’t think she’d actually do it though.”

“Where did you hear all this?” Shinji asked her with some surprise.

“Lisa.”

“Lisa Yadoumaru? Retired Lisa?” Shinji asked.

“Yeah,” Hiyori replied. “She’s kind of a super stalker. She knows everything about everyone, even if she’s not skating anymore.”

“Ugh, I’d hate to know what she says about me,” Shinji said with a shudder.

“It’s not all about you Shinji. Anyway, I take it they’re being coached by Kyouraku and Ukitake?” Shunsui Kyouraku and Juushirou Ukitake were coaches at the rink, and Hiyori liked them well enough. Sometimes Coach Kirio would have them work with her, and they really knew their stuff. She knew that Coach Juushirou had been an ice dancer, and they did coach some lower level ice dance pairs, so it made sense.

“Who else? It’s not like Kirio knows much about dance.” As if summoned, Coach Kirio appeared before them.

“Ready to show me what you’ve got?” she asked them. They looked and each set off in a footwork sequence they hoped vaguely resembled whatever Kirio had been trying to show them earlier.

The rest of the day went without incident. There was morning practice, afternoon off-ice, and after that a lesson with Coach Kirio. Things were going completely normal until Coach Kirio waved Hiyori over before she could leave the ice for the day. 

“Can I talk to you in the office for a few minutes?” Coach Kirio asked her.

“Uhhh, sure,” Hiyori replied. She immediately felt a rush of nerves. This was super unusual. She followed her coach to the small office that Coach Kirio shared with some of the other coaches.

“Sit, sit,” Coach Kirio said waving her to chair in front of her.

Hiyori perched on the end of the chair. “What’s up?” she asked, trying to keep calm.

Coach Kirio took a deep breath. “I’m afraid I have some bad news. I’ve been offered a job in Russia, and I’ve decided to accept it.”

Hiyori’s jaw fell for the second time today. “What??”

“I’m going to be returning to Russia,” Kirio said with a stiff smile. 

Hiyori was in shock. “But, but, why?? Why would you leave me? And what about Shinji?”

Coach Kirio laughed a small laugh. “Of course you think of him. Shinji will be fine. He knows what to do and how to do it. So, for that matter, do you. I’ve talked to Shunsui and Juushirou, and they are happy to take you on.”

“BUT I DON’T WANT THEM TO TAKE ME ON!!” Hiyori stood. “I WANT YOU!”

Coach Kirio closed her eyes and said quietly, “I’m afraid I don’t have much choice. The government is recalling many high level coaches.” She opened her eyes and added, “It appears I’m one of the chosen ones. I probably have your success to thank for it really.”

Tears started to flow down Hiyori’s face. She like Kyouraku and Ukitake well enough, but neither of them were Coach Kirio. 

“But I had it all planned out. We were going to the Olympics together.” Hiyori looked at her coach through her tears. “I can’t do it without you.”

Coach Kirio came over and took both of Hiyori’s hands. “You can do it Hiyori. You have the technique, the attitude, and the natural ability to win it all. But you don’t need me for that. Shunsui and Juushirou can help you be the best if you listen to them and really work on what they tell you.” She sighed. “Oh my sweet Hiyori, I want more than anything to stay here with you, but it’s quite out of my hands. I know that you will be successful though, and I can’t wait to watch what you do.”

She drew Hiyori into a tight hug, and Hiyori let the tears flow. This was pretty much the worst day of her life. After a few minutes, she calmed herself down enough to ask one simple word. “When?”

“Soon my sweet. Very soon,” Coach Kirio responded. “We’ll have a little time to transition you over completely to your new coaches, ok?”

Hiyori nodded sadly. “Ok.”

Coach Kirio hesitated, reaching for words. “I’m so sorry” was the best she could manage.

Hiyori tried to look brave as she left the room, but once she was out the door the tears started flowing again. She rushed toward the exit of the rink as quickly as possible until she was stopped by a pretty solid force.

“Ouch!” Hiyori would recognize that voice anywhere. “Geez Hiyori, I know you’re upset but there’s no need to tackle me.”

She wiped her eyes to see Shinji on the floor. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she looked away quickly. She didn’t want Shinji to see her like this. After a moment though she realized exactly what he had just said. “Wait, you knew??”

Shinji sighed and stood up. “Yeah, Kirio told me this morning. In fact, that’s why I’m still here. She asked me to stick around and make sure you’re ok.”

“Yeah, well I’m not!” Hiyori raged. “And how can you be? She’s leaving us Shinji!”

“I mean, I’m not ok with it exactly.” Shinji shrugged. “I guess I just understand she doesn’t really have a say in it. What can she do?”

“Not leave me.” Hiyori sighed. “Everyone always leaves me.”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Shinji told her throwing an arm around her slight shoulders. “C’mon short stuff, let me buy you some pizza and you can tell me all about what I missed while I was entertaining the masses in Japan.”

Hiyori allowed herself to lean into Shinji a bit, an indication of her unsettled state. Everything was changing. Coach Kirio was leaving, and two hot shot ice dancers were joining. She decided in that moment though, that she wasn’t going to let anything change her plans. She was going to the Olympics in 4 years. No, she was going to win the Olympics in 4 years. She’d show them all exactly what Hiyori Sarugaki was made of, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple things- Yes they are in the US because that's the system I test/skate in so it saves me a lot of research time (aka I'm lazy)
> 
> This is my coach's actual warm-up sequence, so thanks Nick for providing me fanfic info. Hahaha.
> 
> The bit about Kirio being recalled back to Russia is based off something my first coach told me in the lead up to the Sochi Olympics. She knew several Russian coaches who were basically made offers they couldn't refuse to return back to Russia in preparation for the Oympics. Obviously it was just hearsay, but she knew what she was talking about usually. At any rate it made a good excuse to get Hikifune out of the picture.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. If you did keep an eye out for the rest of the story to come!


End file.
